


Decadence: Excessive Indulgence in Pleasure or Luxury

by em13bubble



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Decadence, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, they fuck in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em13bubble/pseuds/em13bubble
Summary: This is embarrassingly self-indulgent but I wrote it so I hope yall enjoy AAAA. Please please please do not read unless you are 18+Uh so,, this is basically a collection of smut scenes featuring the trio from my fanfic "Beloved and Loathed" but if you haven't read that, just enjoy some smut featuring Vampire! Izuru and Nagito and their darling Human, Hajime.Right now its only two scenes but I might just keep this to put any other smut one-shots I write and am too embarrassed to post on their own. Okay thanks have a good night <3
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	1. Railing in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Railing in the woods: Hajime is on his way home after going on a days travel to the nearest town for some supplies. Though soon he isn't alone in the dangerous woods.  
> Content warnings: Outdoor sex/sex in the woods, oral sex, Double penetration, blood (from vampire bite), orgasm denial

Hajime Hinata trudges up the mountainside. Despite the numerous times he's made his trek, the time between allows the forest to rewrite itself, leaving him to find his footing in a new path each time. Fall leaves cover the ground and the chill in the air is kept at bay with the scarf around his neck. The bustling town is long behind him, but he doesn’t miss it for a moment. He instead thinks about who may have been missing him, a smile coming to his lips.

Finally he finds a path on even ground, his home surely not too far away now. But on this new pathway a new sensation of being watched washed over him. Paranoid, he looks over his shoulder a few times but still is met with empty woods, not even the rustling of leaves of small animals accompany him. He clears his throat to push back his unease. He can see the Manor in the distance now, giving a soft sigh and adjusting the basket in his hands. He quickens his step and ignores how the feeling grows stronger.

“My, my, what do we have here~?” A voice purrs from the shadows, Hajime freezing and swirling around. And yet still, he was alone. He didn’t _feel_ alone. “What an adorable little human! Are you lost, dear one?” Hajime tries in vain to find the source of the voice, the sound continuously moving all around him. He gets fed up quickly, planting his feet firmly on the ground. He would not be made a fool out of by some trickster. The voice finds his furrowed brows and ever-shifting gaze amusing, a delicate laugh slipping out. Then in an instant, a body is behind him, slender hands on his hips and shoulders, touching him in a way of odd worship. “Have you strayed from the path? Poor thing…~” Someone purrs in his ear, making him shudder from the close proximity. 

He opens his mouth but the shadow moves to the front of him and he gets distracted by their beauty. Wild white hair with hints of rosy pink frames their face, soft and delicate features with beautiful pale green eyes. They blink up at him, slow and affectionate. Hajime’s words are caught in his throat, so the other speaks for him. 

“Don’t you know the dangers of these woods? Monsters lurk in every corner. Someone as handsome as you could be eaten up in an instant,” he smiles as he leans closer, his hands running up Hajime’s arms. For a moment Hajime curses the long sleeves that were keeping him warm because they block the beautiful human’s touch. Hajime thinks human, but then he sees the fangs adorning their smile. Hajime gulps, and the stranger laughs. “If you’d like, precious, my beloved and I could guide you home. For protection! We wouldn’t want some other beasts to get their hands on you.”

“Your beloved?” Hajime stupidly asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the fanged smile to notice another body coming behind him. They press against his back, their long, silky black hair falling over Hajime’s shoulder when they lean in. Hajime never even heard the other come up, never felt another presence after the white haired one showed themselves. Long fingers curl into his scarf and pull it off, exposing his neck to the fanged creatures. 

“Darling, look- a stray! I think he may need our help,” the one in front of him says, not acknowledging how Hajime shudders at the feeling of warm breath spreading across his neck. 

He knows his heart is racing in his chest now, and he knows these creatures would be able to hear it. Did they sense it? Did it excite them in the same way the idea of them noticing it excited Hajime? He shouldn’t be thinking this way, especially out here, but with these vampires? He could barely help himself. He feels weak at the knees when the one behind him presses a kiss to his neck and mumbles something about missing him.

“Hm?” Hajime adjusts his tight grip on the basket. 

“My beloved was just going on about how he missed the taste of human blood, isn’t that right, Izuru?” They supply for the other. 

Izuru nods and hugs Hajime tighter from behind, “Yes, that’s right… It’s been so long, hasn’t it, Nagito? Since we’ve had the chance to bite a human.” Izuru hides his face within Hajimes neck, making the human stiffen.

“Mhm…” Nagito presses closer, expertly taking the basket out of the frozen Hajime’s hands. There was a trade off with Izuru, the other placing the groceries down safely. Nagito could press flush against Hajime now, and Hajime can notice how they were an inch taller than him. “You.. wouldn’t mind if we had a little taste, do you? You just smell so delectable,” Nagito licks up Hajime’s neck the same moment Izuru scrapes deadly fangs against his skin on the other side.

He couldn’t think, he could only note how this was making him feel. A shudder runs through him at the dual attention, his breathing already quick in his lungs. He can only focus on the warmth of their two bodies pressed against his own. He can hear Nagito purr and he realizes they were waiting patiently for an answer from him. He nods, “Yes- yes, you can. Please, you can- can bite me. Feed from me.” 

Nagito chuckles, lifting his head to meet Hajime’s eyes, “What an eager little human… I think we got lucky, Izuru.” he grins before leaning in, pressing a kiss against Hajime’s lips. 

Hajime’s hands had been laying at his side after his basket was taken away, but now he thinks of something for them to do. They take a hold of Nagito’s hips and pull him closer as they kiss harder, but that doesn’t stop Izuru from touching Hajime wherever he could, his fingers slipping under his shirt. Izuru’s touch sent a chill through him, exposing him to the cold, and yet a muffled noise of pleasure escapes him.

Nagito pulls out of the kiss, looking over the humans face, “Eager indeed… so breathless, so responsive. We haven’t even bitten you yet,” he pauses to watch Hajime squirm with the kisses Izuru was placing on his neck, paired with the vampire reaching around to press his palm to the front of his pants, rubbing him through the fabric. “Perhaps you needed this as badly as we did, precious~?”

Hajime can only nod, pressing back against Izuru, feeling how the vampire was already stiff from anticipation. That draws a moan out of him, grinding against him, his boots digging into the ground to get stable leverage. Izuru makes a pleased hum, which for some reason makes Hajime laugh. Being in between these two had him way too excited. 

“Perhaps we should move to a more practical position, my dears?” Nagito purrs into Hajime's ear, their eyes flicking up to Izuru. 

His breath is taken out of his lungs when he’s moved several feet in a single second, his back hitting against Izuru’s chest. There was stability to the stance now, Izuru pressed against a tree with Hajime in between the two vampires. Nagito’s lips were quickly back on Hajime, kissing him hard, not giving him a chance to regain his breath fully. The human’s moans are muffled by the kiss, feeling both of the vampire’s rubbing against him, both hard and desperate for friction. Izuru keeps nipping and kissing his neck, keeping Hajime’s thoughts focused on his promise to let them bite him.

Two pairs of hands aid in taking Hajime’s clothes off, leaving him fully exposed to the chill in the air. He couldn’t seem to mind though, the cold causing him to shudder and be more sensitive to his partner's touch. Once his boxers were off, Izuru wastes no time in lifting Hajime up, hooking one of his legs over Nagito’s shoulder. The extra support wasn't entirely needed, Izuru was so strong that he could have held Hajime up on his own with little to no problem. Nagito seems to be in bliss being in between the human’s legs, licking the underside of Hajime’s tip teasingly before taking him into their mouth. This, at least, was warm. The wet heat made Hajime moan, his head falling back onto Izuru’s shoulder. 

Hajime was losing focus, losing touch with anything that wasn’t the two bodies against him. He moans and pants as Nagito bobs his head, thick inches fucking his mouth. Nagito presses his tongue to the underside of Hajime’s cock, drool dribbling down his chin. Hajime’s fingers spread into Nagito’s hair, curling and gripping at every spike of pleasure that comes through him from Nagito’s tongue. He’s faintly aware of some shifting behind him but only is fully enlightened by what it was when a finger, slick with lubricant, presses against his hole. Nagito sucks on his shaft, pulling up off of him just as the slender finger presses inside him. 

Hajime curses, moaning and whining with his eyes squeezed shut at the stimuli, sounding like an incomprehensible beast of the woods. The chill of the air seizes around his cock, the saliva cooling and making him shudder. The finger inside him- he couldn’t even tell who it belonged to- starts moving, pushing in and out with the help from the lube, beginning to stretch and fuck him gently. His lovers soothe him any way they can, Nagito pressing kisses to his thighs and rambling about how perfect Hajime was, how blessed they were to be here with him like this. Izuru whispers directly in his ear to tell him he was doing a good job, that everything would feel as it should soon. Izuru presses a kiss to Hajime’s neck and wraps his hand around Hajime’s shaft. Hajime peaks his eyes open, watching Izuru stroke him, stupefied at how warm Izuru feels when touching him. Then he realized that it was the hand that was previously gripping onto his thigh- it was borrowed warmth from his close proximity to Hajime. 

A second finger is added, and after slight discomfort, Hajime starts to feel the pleasure of being stretched out. He’s barely holding on to conscious thought, he just wants his lovers to use him. Bite him. Fuck him. Ravage him. “Please,” he babbles out, gasping for air as the fingers curl inside him, “Please, god- please. _M-more..._ I want more. Give me more please I-” he moans, his eyes falling shut again. He whines when a third finger is added inside him, “N-no, I want- I want-” he didn’t know how to voice it. To put the thousand of fantasies into words. He was limited in his clouded mind, “please, _fuck_ me!"

His lovers needed it just as badly as he did, he could sense it, he could feel it in the way their bodies tensed at his pleading. He could hear it in Nagito’s shuddering breath. “D-darling... We need to stretch you _very_ good for this. Please be patient, my love. We crave you just the same, but we don’t want to hurt you.” 

Hajime’s brain only heard a _no_ to his requests and whines. Arching his back, he presses himself down onto the fingers inside him even though it wasn't the same and wasn’t enough. But then he processes Nagito’s words, and a nervous joy fills him. He supposed he faintly imagined they would, but he didn’t really _think._ They were going to both take him. Stuff him with both of their cocks. He gasps, a smile spreading across their face. The last bit of his mind severs from his body, the only thoughts left were being fucked by these two vampires. His existence was solely for them. 

Izuru had a smile in his voice, “I think the human finally figured it out. What, my darling, did you think we were incapable of sharing?” Hajime breathes out a slight laugh. He hears clothes shuffle and fall to the ground and lets his lovers position him however needed. He was in their service. Creatures of the night, creatures of flesh. He wanted them so badly. 

Hajime whines when the fingers are pulled out of him, but they’re soon replaced by a shaft rubbing against him. He feels heat rise to his cheeks when he immediately recognizes it as Izuru, who was thicker than Nagito. The lube makes everything feel slick and warm as the tip presses inside him and slides in. Hajime groans, reaching back to hold onto Izuru, gripping onto his shirt, he gets locks of hair between his fingers as a bonus. “I-Izuru..~” He pants as Izuru pushes himself further inside, “ _F_ _uck,"_ He already felt so full, and he could feel Nagito’s hard member rub against his own in anticipation. How was he going to fit them both inside? The thought of being so stretched makes him moan again, his tip leaking precome. Izuru starts moving, grinding his hips into Hajime, pressing deep inside him. “Please, Izuru, please _-!_ ” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for, he just _wanted._

“Our human is so adorable…” He hears Nagito mumble, his tip rubbing against Hajime’s rim, against the part of Izuru that couldn’t fit inside at this angle. “C-can you feel him, Izuru? Pulsing around you?” Nagito was drooling, his needs being put off for so long. Not that they minded, it was more than enough to see their lovers in pleasure. But he was being driven to the edge, and he craved more. They press themself flush to Hajime, pressing open mouth kisses and light bites along his neck and chest while Izuru fucks him. “Ah- it’s so wonderful, h-hearing the two of you in pleasure, your sounds are just exquisite! Is Izuru pressing deep inside you, Hajime? He feels amazing, doesn’t he? Like the best you’ve ever had.” Hajime opens his mouth and Nagito takes advantage, pressing his lips to his in a messy, wet kiss. Nagito mumbles into his mouth the whole time when they weren’t exploring Hajime’s mouth with their tongue, “I know, I know, my darling. It’s perfect, isn’t it? Just perfect. I’m such a selfish beast for wanting to ruin your pleasure. F-for wanting to take you as my own as well. I’m horrible- horrible for wanting to be inside you, to stretch you. To see your belly bulge in taking two cocks at once. But how beautiful you’ll look! I-”

“Nagito-” Hajime chokes out, interrupting the rambling of the strange vampire. “N-Nagito I want you!” he pants, moving his hands to grip onto Nagito’s shoulders, “Please. Please f-fuck me. I- want you both inside me. S-so bad. God, please, Nagito-!” He whines as Izuru lifts him off his cock, making it so only the tip was inside him. 

Nagito gasps, looking to Izuru to see the other nod at them. Nagito’s eagerness gets the better of him, his hands practically quivering as he lines himself up to push himself inside of Hajime along with Izuru. 

Hajime chokes on the pleasure that comes from having two cocks inside him. They press in further and Hajime nearly screams out his moan. He was so stretched, he could feel the both of them, rubbing against each other, attempting to press deeper. Nagito wasn’t as thick as Izuru, but he was longer, the slight curve of his head rubbing against Hajime’s walls. 

Izuru’s hand moves up Hajime’s chest, coming to rest his fingers around the human’s neck. He murmurs in his ear, “Good, good, Hajime… It’s only the three of us up here, be as loud as you want. No one else will hear you. We want to hear how wonderful we’re making you feel.”

“Yes,” Hajime pants, a shudder running through his body, “Ye-Yes! Y-you feel,” he swallows, feeling Izuru’s fingers against his adam's apple, “You feel _amazing-_ s-so good, so-” He moans, his eyes rolling back. He couldn’t think, let alone put all of his thoughts into words. “So _full._ I love it,” His tongue hangs out of his mouth as he pants, “l-love it-, _love it!"_ He did love this. Feeling mindless, feeling weightless in between his lovers. No thoughts in his busy mind besides the pleasurable warmth spreading through his body. 

Nagito was shaking, “I- A-ah~ H-Hajime... Hajime you feel so good. You’re so- You’re making me speechless, Hajime! I-I feel like I could cum right here and now, j-just by being inside you along with my beloved! Ah- ah, I can’t wait~! I-I want to die like this. Just like this!”

Izuru was struggling to catch his breath or collect his thoughts, his words breathless as he spoke, “N-no, you couldn’t possibly die, my love. Not before we’ve bitten him as we promised.”

Hajime moans, more precome leaking out of his slit. He had forgotten about his offer of blood, but the thought of it now sends a thrill of pleasure through him. 

“Can I bite him first, Izuru? Oh p-please, darling? It seems only fair since you got to be inside of him first! Please, please, please?” Nagito pleads, thrusting his hips into Hajime with every beg. They fuck a noise out of Hajime each time, who faintly thinks he may be on the verge of cumming. 

Izuru growls softly at the idea of Nagito biting Hajime first. They never said it aloud, but Izuru was a bit possessive of his role over Hajime, whatever that role may be. His hold on Hajime’s neck gets tighter, making Hajime gasp for air for a few seconds before it slips off. He reluctantly looks to the side, giving in. Perhaps Nagito’s begging got through to him. 

Nagito gasps, his face morphing into a lewd expression of bliss, “Thank you, my darling, thank you! Oh how glorious, how beautiful, brilliant, kind, and gracious you are! My darling, darling Izuru!” They lean in, nuzzling against Hajime’s neck, “Biting into Hajime first… What an honor~” he breathes out, his fangs grazing against the human’s skin before biting down without mercy. 

A stinging pain sends a jolt through Hajime, his pulsing heartbeat helping the vampire drink up his blood. Hajime tenses up, crying out and arching his back. He climaxes almost immediately after Nagito bites into him, cumming onto Nagito’s and his own chest. 

“Don’t stop- don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop- _please!_ Please, god k-keep fucking me!” Hajime begs and rambles through his orgasm. His eyes roll back, but he could feel the vibrations of Izuru’s purring against him, he could smell the metal of his own blood as Nagito pulls off, licking the wounds. 

As soon as Nagito makes room, Izuru moves in and digs his fangs into the puncture marks Nagito made in their human. Hajime whines and moans, and he’s never felt so _satisfied._ His lovers were penetrating him in more ways than one, and it was filling him up inside. His mind is warm and clouded, moaning without a second thought as Nagito and Izuru continue to drive their cocks inside him. 

Nagito leaves bloody kisses along Hajime’s collarbone, “H-Hajime- hah, so tight! So good, so _delicious~_ I love you. I love you, I love you~! I want more of you,” he groans, gripping onto Hajime, “More, more, always more from you, my love~ Ahh! I-Izuru, Hajime! My d-darlings I’m- I-!” 

Izuru pulls out of Hajime, his fangs dripping with blood as he growls again, “Don’t you dare cum inside him before I do,” He grips Hajime’s hips harder, keeping him stable while he fucks up into him, rough and desperate, his possessive nature getting the better of him.

“A-Ah! I-Izuru, wh-what happened to sharing?” Nagito was also being affected by Izuru’s actions, but clearly was holding back from cumming after his partner's requests. “M-my love, _please~_ H-he’s my human too!”

Hajime couldn’t weigh in on the argument while being fucked out of his mind. All he knew was that he was being used, being fucked by the two people he loved most in the world, and he was in heaven. He smiles in bliss as a tongue drags across his wounds, cleaning up the blood beginning to trickle down his skin. 

“Together?” A needy Nagito asks, on the verge of breaking and releasing. “Hajime d-deserves it, don’t you th-think? Ah, being filled by both his lovers at the same time? He’d love it, w-wouldn’t you love it, darling?” 

Hajime could only make a pleased noise in response, not fully comprehending what he was being asked. He just knows the answer is yes. 

Izuru groans, hiding his face in Hajime’s hair. He was losing his composure and was hardly in the mindset to argue. Nagito could be very convincing in these situations. He just nods, panting. He takes his turn in licking up the blood streaming out of the bite, hot against his tongue. 

Nagito waits, denying themself the release they so desperately want, watching for Izuru’s tells. The muffled, gruff groans and moans, the way his eyes close, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder. It was one of the few times Izuru was so delectably easy to read. Nagito smiles, watching his lover's climax get closer, “Yes, yes, love, just like that! M-my perfect, perfect prince. My love, my darling~” 

Izuru huffs, moaning, half lidded eyes looking over Hajime’s shoulder to look at Nagito. He lays his hand over Nagito’s, swallowing, “Together-” 

“Ngh~!” Nagito lets out a strangled noise, nodding frantically, “T-together! Together, my love.”

Izuru grins and nips at Hajime’s ear, “Ready, my human? Hah- two vampires claiming you a-as theirs after biting you. I love you,” Izuru pressed his face into Hajime, soaking in his lover's warmth.

Hajime was ready for his second climax, “P-lease~” he moans, his head lolling to the side. “L-love- _hhn-!_ ” His thoughts are cut off as he feels himself be filled up, two loads of warm, thick cum being released into him. He tightens around them, whining as he cums on himself for the second time. 

Nagito and Izuru press close to his body as they finish inside him and stay close as they come down from their highs. They lean over their fucked out human to kiss each other, moaning quietly in the pleasurable aftermath. 

They slowly and carefully pull out of Hajime, the exhausted human whining. Nagito and Izuru can’t stop purring, pressing kisses to Hajime’s body in praise as they get him and themselves dressed. He stays in Izuru’s arms, the vampire now carrying him in bridal style. He holds onto Izuru, nuzzling into his strong lover's collarbone. 

“Are you alright, love?” Izuru asked, gentle. Nagito picks up the basket of groceries that was previously discarded on the ground. 

Hajime mumbles something that was more sound than words and nods. He was still bleeding from the bite but they weren’t far from their home at all. 

Izuru smiles, “Good, darling... We’ll get you cleaned up and in bed at home. You’ve had a long day.” He presses a kiss to his head. He and Nagito start walking side by side, “And you, love? Did you enjoy yourself?” 

Nagito had a joyful smile on his face, but Izuru found it best to check in on his lovers. “Of course, Izuru! I had such a wonderful time… I love being with you and Hajime. I’m glad he liked his surprise on the way home~”

“It was a brilliant idea on your part.”

Nagito giggles, waving his hand to brush the compliment off, “I’m happy you both enjoyed it as much as I did. You’re so incredibly sexy when you take control, Sir Kamukura. Being told to wait to cum,” Nagito shudders, “it just makes everything feel so much better. I get weak at the knees just thinking about it!” 

“Hm, careful,” Izuru nods to the basket in Nagito’s hands, “we wouldn’t want Hajime to have to leave us for another trip to replace something you drop.” 

“Ah, you’re right!” Nagito holds the basket close to his chest, “that would be dreadfully unlucky.”

Izuru grins, licking his fangs, still tasting Hajime’s blood on his tongue. “Though, if that happens, I suppose we could just surprise him again~”


	2. Decadence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, these two scenes are on a document that just has the beginning lyrics to careless whisper as the title.   
> See Chapter notes for the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decadence: Hajime's lovers believe he deserves to be worshipped. Hajime isn't too sure, so they show him how heavenly he is in their eyes.  
> CW: Jewelry, worship, oral sex, masturbation, multiple orgasms

Hajime isn't sure exactly how he got here. Faintly he remembers Nagito kissing his wedding band and saying something about how someone as beautiful as their husband deserved to be covered in beautiful things in return. Hajime tried to brush it off but Izuru had agreed wholeheartedly and whispered a suggestion into Nagito’s ear. And now he was here in their bedroom with his lovers around him. 

He stood in front of the mirror, Nagito at his side and Izuru looking through an old wardrobe with jewelry Hajime was unaware they even had. 

“Our Hajime is so handsome... So gorgeous,” their hands slip up Hajime’s shirt, delicate and cool fingers running over the skin over his ribs. 

Hajime shudders, “What are you two up to now?” He asked just as Izuru drapes a sapphire and diamond necklace around his neck, hooking it in the back. It seemed out of place on him in his simple white undershirt and brown trousers, so he laughs. 

Nagito on the other hand was glowing in excitement, “Oh what a perfect first choice, Sir Kamukura.”

“This is ridiculous,” Hajime says and reaches his hands up to unhook the necklace. Instead, his hands get caught by his husband, pulling them back slightly in order to kiss his palms. 

"You can't take it off," the vampire's serene voice whispers close to his ear, "We're not done with you yet."

"It doesn't look right on me," Hajime counters, going to move his hands away but finds the hold on them tighten. He could pull away if he wanted, but the curiosity surrounding the situation keeps him somewhat still. That is, until Nagito lifts up his shirt to press kisses to his sensitive skin, making him squirm.

Nagito moves down to his knees, "Well maybe not in these clothes… but we'll fix that soon enough, won't we, Izuru?" He says before leaning in to press kisses the front of Hajime's pants, nuzzling into a slowly growing bulge. Soon he was pulling the pants off, resuming his worship through the thinner fabric.

Hajime was left panting, watching his beautiful lover before him. Izuru lets go of his hands and tells him to stay still. He obeys, transfixed on Nagito. His shirt was next to be taken off, the shirt pulling up the necklace until it's lifted over his head, and the heavy jewels fell back down to his chest. The feeling of the weight of the cool metal hitting his chest seems to signify the start of this new game, getting Hajime's heart racing.

Or maybe that's from the lover on their knees before him. Nagito slips down the final piece of clothing on him, but before anything could happen to take Hajime's breath away, Izuru drapes something across his hips. It's silk, smooth and luxurious against his skin. A beautiful, pure white with a shine that made his brown skin all the more radiant. Hajime was caught staring at himself in the mirror. Half naked, paired with the silk, the necklace didn't feel so out of place. Struck with a new beauty, he didn't notice his husbands moving around him, faintly hearing them share a kiss. He didn't realize he was still holding the same pose Izuru told him to stay in until Nagito and Izuru were on either side of him, bringing down his arms. 

They fall into a lovely pattern, taking turns placing new pieces of jewelry on him. With each new treasure placed on his body, they press a kiss to his lips, sweet and loving. A gold band wrapped around his bicep, a kiss to his lips from Izuru. A ring that matches the necklace around his neck, a lingering kiss from Nagito. Pearls, gold silver bracelets, rings, earrings that clip to the cartilage with chains that hang down, any jewelry they see fit to place on him. All paired with a kiss that seems to pull Hajime into a deeper trance. The world disappears, all that remains is his lover’s kisses, and the slight, soft touch that brushes his skin when they adorn him with a new piece. His erection was throbbing below the silk now, and yet all he could crave were his partner's lips against his own.

At some point he had closed his eyes, just relishing in the attention, but he opens them now when he feels the slim hands of a lover guide his arms up. He follows the silent instruction, one of his hands coming to cup his own face like he was something delicate and admirable. He looks at himself in the mirror, posed and decorated, and muses that he looks like a prince, even a crown of gems falling around his hairline. But then he realizes he wasn't a prince. He was a god. A deity. Someone to be worshipped. Did he deserve that worship? His lovers made him think so.

Nagito was on his knees again, leaning his head against Hajime’s thigh, looking up at the reflection in the mirror, “Our Hajime is so beautiful…” he repeats, giving a dreamy sigh that matched Hajime’s lightened mindset. 

“Thank you,” he mumbles as Izuru lifts his head with a dedicated touch. His fingers pass over Hajime’s lips and Hajime takes the opportunity to part his lips, his tongue pressing forward slightly to envelop a fingertip in his lips, sucking and licking at it as if it were dipped in honey. The taste of his lover was covered by a faint veil of metal. It reminds Hajime of how Nagito kisses him directly after feeding on his blood, a rich iron taste on his usually sweet husband's tongue. He brings more into his mouth with a hum. 

Izuru lets out a shaky breath at this display and brings himself closer to his companion. He presses kisses to Hajime’s neck, making Hajime lean back against him. 

Nagito watches from his place on the ground, breathless and full of desire for the two men. They felt blessed to be able to witness them like this, to even share the same air. But they were his now, the ring on his finger proved that. He no longer had to feel guilty for the touch he so desperately wants to give them. He undoes the tie around Hajime’s waist, letting the silk fall just like they had with the rest of Hajime’s clothing.

Hajime looks up into the mirror to see himself naked- no, not fully naked. He was clothed in the riches. He was beautiful. He moans as Nagito takes him into their mouth, Izuru’s fingers falling out of his mouth, painting warm drool across his bottom lip and chin. He can feel his whole body tense, Nagito taking in as many inches as he could and swirling his tongue around his cock. He reaches for Nagito but Izuru’s hands stop him, placing him back in the position before- one hand on his cheek, one just above his waistline. Instead, Izuru is the one to wrap his fingers into Nagito’s hair and pull, getting the submissive pet to take in more. Hajime moans again, louder, his fingers curling but obediently keeping his hands in place. He presses his back to Izuru’s chest, loving the feeling of his husbands on both sides of him. He was fully taken care of, with no responsibilities except looking exquisite and enjoying the pleasure beginning to spread through him. 

Nagito was a devoted partner, dutiful in giving his beloved all the pleasure he could possibly give. So when Izuru pulls on his hair, they take their cue with no hesitation. His tongue pressed against the underside of his husband's thick cock, swallowing around him and adjusting to the size. Their eyes fall closed just to appreciate the salty taste of skin, to feel the blood pulse through Hajime's veins, so deliciously close to his tongue. But Hajime’s moans and gasps sounded heavenly, they had to see what beautiful faces he was making alongside them. Hajime looked  _ glorious, _ Nagito felt blessed just to be able to service him like this. Someone divine and perfect feeling pleasure because of him. They hollow their cheeks, sucking and moaning, watching their god's face twist up in pleasure.

"I'm- I-  _ Nagito! _ I'm going to-" Hajime leans his head back against Izuru's, his hand moving from its set position to grip onto his arm. He moans, rolling his hips into Nagito's mouth, "I- sh-shouldn't yet, not yet." He bites back another moan, a strangled whine leaving his throat.

"Shh, my love," Izuru mumbles into his ear, making him shudder. "Focus on your pleasure, allow yourself to feel good… We want to take care of you." 

Hajime peaks his eyes open, looking at himself in the full length mirror. Nagito was covering most of his lower half but he could feel his legs trembling. Izuru is looking down at Nagito but glances up to catch Hajime's gaze in the mirror. Hajime jolts at a spike of pleasure through him. His lovers on either side of him, they surrounded him. They weren't ever particularly warm, but the pressure of their bodies against his comforted him all the same. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Izuru, taking note of the fangs just poking out from his parted lips. Another shudder runs through him and he can feel tight, hot built up in his gut. He was hot all over. He wanted more, more, more. A  _ please _ slipped from his lips, but there was no need to beg when his lovers gave him everything. They could go on like this forever, worship him forever. But much to Hajime's dismay, it doesn't last. The pleasure becomes too much, leaving him tense and shaking as he cums into Nagito's mouth. His eyes roll back, unable to see his lovers or his own reflection caught in rapture. 

Izuru caught his lover when he slumped back into him, pressing a kiss to the forehead that was slick with sweat. Nagito stands, licking his lips clean with a delighted hum. They lay their lover down on the bed, finding loving satisfaction in the way his eyes were unfocused in bliss. 

Hajime felt the necklace shift as he laid down on the bed, the cool metal pressing against his throat. The logical part of his brain noted how impractical it was, but in his semi conscious state, he's able to push that thought away. Logic and practicality meant nothing when it came to decadence. The feeling of his husbands beginning to take off the jewelry, most likely to let him rest without their hindrance, pulls him out of his trance sooner.

"Mh, no," his finger curled, taking their hands in his own, his eyes were half lidded and he still needed to catch his breath, "Not yet... Not yet, I want more. More, please. You two haven't- you need to feel good. I want you to feel  _ good _ like you made me feel, please."

"We're satisfied just in taking care of you, Hajime. You deserve such attention." Izuru pets Hajime's hair, radiating his warmth as always. 

Hajime- stubborn, stubborn Hajime- wasn't listening. Instead, he targets the half of the pair with weaker resolve, pulling Nagito down into a kiss that quickly gets the vampire whining in need. They pull away, both breathless, drunk on the taste of their lover. "Nagito," he presses another kiss to his lips, " _ Nagito _ ," he whispers again in adoration. He doesn't need to beg, Nagito knows what he wants. All he had to do was say their name in worship, and Nagito would be all his. 

Nagito whines, running his shaking hands over Hajime's strong chest. He looks back, pleading eyes to their husband.

Izuru nearly smiles, "Well, I suppose we shouldn't deny our beloved Hajime what he wants."

* * *

Hajime lays on his back, eyes rolled up to the ceiling with Izuru between his legs. Two slick fingers stretch him out, getting him ready for his husband to fuck him. Hajime’s mind is still in the clouds, letting his lovers care for him. Nagito was at his side, petting his hair and running their hands along his body. Sometimes when Izuru pulls a moan out from him, Naigto leans down to kiss him and taste the sweetness of the noise on his tongue, selfishly lapping it up. 

It’s during one of these kisses, their lips slotted against each other in eager passion, that Izuru replaces his fingers with the head of his cock. He pushes in, knowing exactly how his lover likes it. 

“Izuru,” Hajime moans his name, his voice dropping an octave when his back arches to take more of the length inside him. “Oh fuck,” He swallows and the gold holding the jewels in place scrapes against his throat. Perfect. His hand comes into Nagito’s hair, who was just fine only admiring him in this state, pulling him back into a deep kiss. He feels warm all over, getting used to the size of his lover inside him. Luckily his lovers have a chill to them, giving him a refreshing relief from the heat. When they pull out of the kiss, Hajime notices how Nagito was touching himself, unsurprisingly. Their dress was blessed with buttons leading all the way up, and above the waist Nagito still looked presentable, other than the wild hair their lovers keep gripping at. But below the waist, they were completely exposed, an adorable wreck. He licks the taste of his darling off his lips as he reaches over to aid the languid strokes they were giving their shaft, but just at that moment, Izuru started moving. 

Hajime’s hand falls short of touching Nagito, so the desperate man shifts closer and downwards, laying down next to him. He slips Hajime’s hand onto their thigh, prompting Hajime to touch him whenever he regains the mindset to do so. For now, they were content just watching his lovers, Izuru rolls his hips in and out of Hajime. This was one of the most beautiful times to admire Izuru, when his composure began to become undone. His silky hair looking just slightly unruly and falling into his face, his shirt unbuttoned and falling down his shoulders as he holds onto Hajime’s hips. Glorious Izuru, beautiful in his imperfections. Izuru was staring down at Hajime, perhaps taking in his beauty just as Nagito was doing to him. When Nagito is able to move his attention away from the vampire and looks to Hajime, he notices they were staring into each other's eyes. Forest green meeting a deep red, connected, bonded in something otherworldly. Izuru leans down to kiss him, long black strands of hair blocking Nagito’s view. With a clean hand, he tucks the fallen locks behind Izuru’s ear, giving them the privilege of their husbands sharp, handsome, features. 

The hand on their cock picks up his pace, watching his lovers kiss each other, be connecting in the most physical way they possibly could be, and feels the longing fill him up, making them tremble and desire more for themselves. He bites his lip, biting back a whine when they hear the two moan into each other's lips, and sees the line of drool dribble down Hajime’s chin. He makes a note to lick it up as soon as Izuru pulls away. And he does. 

Barely giving Hajime a moment to breathe on his own when they lean over, licking up the spit of his lovers like it was wine- no, like it was blood, like it was his life source. He pushes his tongue into Hajime’s mouth to get another taste. Their lover is kind, or maybe just notices how desperate Nagito was becoming for attention, and starts touching him. They’re weak touches, his fingers moving across their skin without any purpose. He wants to be grateful for anything Hajime wants to give him, but it wasn’t enough. He whines and notices it wasn’t entirely Hajime’s fault. Izuru had noticed Nagito too, and was playing an indirect game to deny them what they wanted. His thrusts had gotten harder, hitting deeper inside of Hajime. He wanted to fuck Hajime senseless so he couldn't give Nagito the attention they needed. Cruel Kamukura. Nagito and his eyes meet, and Izuru grins a flash of fangs, brushing his shirt all the way off and bracing himself, fucking Hajime ruthlessly. Hajime moans, nearly screams in his pleasure, his back arching. But Izuru’s plan backfires. Desperate to get his bearings, to keep anchored in this world, Hajime is gripping onto Nagito’s thigh, a hold he probably didn’t realize he was giving, a hold that will surely leave bruising. This, paired with the loud noises that were spilling out of Hajime now, was perfection to Nagito. 

The pleasure makes him whine and whimper, his hand speeding up his strokes, squeezing his shaft, all of his focus on Hajime’s hard grip on his leg. They squirm and writhe under that hold, a desperate harlot, grasping for a climax that was too far away for their liking. But they bite back any of his own sounds, wanting to listen to Hajime.

The human was already sensitive after cumming once, and if he felt warm before, the way Izuru was fucking him made it feel like there was a bonfire in his gut. Threatening to ignite the sheen of sweat on his skin and catch his whole body within the flame. He stares up at the ceiling, barely registering anything besides the flame, fueled and fanned by Izuru. The pull, dragging his thick shaft out, and the push, shoving his length back inside him, hitting deep in a quick rhythm Hajime couldn't even begin to comprehend. No thoughts occupied his mind and the vocalization of his pleasure rose into his throat and out of his mouth without a second thought. Running on instinct, running on what felt  _ good, _ running on this carnal sensuality that possessed him the moment the beauty of the sapphire and diamond necklace connected with the natural beauty of his body. The animalistic desire pushing him for more, more,  _ more.  _ He may have been a god, but he was being corrupted with the intense human desire to be ravaged.

He’s been vaguely aware of Nagito whimpering next to him and glances over to see Nagito arch his back up, squirming while they're pinned to the bed- how long has Hajime been holding him down like that? He watches Nagito shudder and cum into their hand and on his stomach, gasping for air, their face frozen in a moment of ecstasy. Hajime feels a warm thrill run through him, a pleasure he was familiar with in knowing his lover felt good. Adoring the expression on Nagito’s face to the point of hunger, Hajime’s grip changes from their thigh to the collar of their dress, pulling them to him. Their lips collide in a messy, passionate kiss that Nagito could barely keep up with after his climax, but tries to nonetheless. 

Izuru bends over Hajime to press kisses along his warm skin, and the human now has the privilege of hearing the low, gruff sounds falling past Izuru’s lips. Hajime pulls out of the kiss with Nagito, watching Izuru and soaking up how celestial his handsome husband was. Izuru lifts his head, his bottom lip dragging over Hajime’s bicep, nearly brushing over a gold band wrapped around it. Hajime is too lost in his pleasure to give a smug smile at how disheveled and  _ human  _ their prince looked. With a deep moan so animalistic it could have been mistaken for a growl, Izuru presses forward, kissing Hajime. The taste of Nagito was still on Hajime’s lips but it was soon overtaken until it was only the two of them. 

Hajime runs his hands up Izuru’s arms, gripping onto them to feel the tremor just below his lover's skin. Izuru was strong, but the pleasure was building up within him, becoming too much. It was all becoming too much, the pleasure, the kiss, the build up to the climax that has been coming for some time. He could barely breathe, every breath was shared with Izuru.

“Hajime,” Izuru breathes out his name and Hajime shudders under him, tightening around his cock. 

“T-together-” Hajime chokes out, “Together, please? I want- I want it. I want you, Izuru-!” He feels like he can barely talk, barely breathe, barely think and it was perfect, oh so perfect. He wanted to reach the clouds with this orgasm. 

His eyes roll back when that peak finally hits, when he cums all over his stomach, hitting up to his chest from the angle Izuru held his hips at. Hajime can feel Izuru come, a warmth filling him up deep inside him. He can do nothing but breathe and let the pleasure wash over him in waves, the only thought on his mind is the repetitive  _ yes, yes, yes. _

When he comes back to earth, the first thing he notices are the two bodies, pressed close against them, sticky and hot with their sweat and cum. Hajime takes a deep breath, the hazy rapture leaving his mind and leaving behind his clear thoughts. He pulls his lovers closer to him, earning a happy hum and purr from the two. 

The thought of cleaning up has yet to cross their minds, relishing in these moments of leisure. Soon their breathing syncs up, slow and relaxed. 

The only thing that keeps Hajime from falling asleep with the weight of Izuru on top of him was Nagito, pressing soft, quick kisses to his cheek and shoulders, mumbling something about how they shouldn’t fall asleep like this.

“Why not?” Hajime whispers, looking at them through his lashes. He wouldn’t mind staying here, as impractical as it was. He gives a small smile and Nagito smiles back, pressing a loving kiss to Hajime’s lips. He feels Izuru run his hands down Hajime’s sides.

“He’s right, my love,” He hums and reluctantly moves up, slowly moving out of Hajime, earning a low groan from the human. 

“Mh, I know… It was wonderful, though. Thank you, both of you. You made me feel... beautiful.” There was something bashful in his tone, his words much more embarrassing to him than what they just finished doing. 

“You are beautiful, Hajime,” Izuru says, pressing a kiss to his head. A slender hand cups the man’s strong jaw, his thumb gently rubbing the skin. “We love you.”

“I love you too.” 

They clean up, Hajime being sure to press apologetic kisses to the bruises he left on Nagito’s thighs. Hajime takes off all of the jewelry, Izuru putting them back in place. 

“You should keep this one,” Izuru clips a gold bracelet back on Hajime’s non-dominant wrist that he took off, “You don’t require all these things to be beautiful, my companion. But let it be a reminder. You deserve all the riches in the world.” 

Hajime looks at the bracelet that seemed to fit perfectly around his wrist, not too tight, not loose enough to slide off. Like it was made for him. He admires it, spinning it until he sees the two jewels lining the clip keeping it in place. A sapphire and diamond. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Izuru.”


End file.
